1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to automated control systems, and more particularly to a vehicle control system.
2. Background
Vehicles have incorporated more electronic systems such as alarm systems, onboard modems, music entertainment systems, navigation systems, etc. The batteries used to power these electronic systems have been strained due to the demands of the electronic systems. In addition to the power demands, these electronic systems have time demands for updates and maintenance. A need exists to improve the user experience for the connected automobile in relation to updates, maintenance, and power.